Sleeping on the run
by Norsehound
Summary: Fandom can have it's problems, and right now Sleeping's being invaded by FANBOYS and FANGIRLS!! So where will our heroes go and what else could possibly happen to them (You'd be surprised to find out :D)


It was like a nightmare come true.  
  
Ever since the last fic was made, phone calls were being put in and fans were trying desperately to get into their base.  
  
It was a nightmare come true!  
  
"THE DOOR!!" Cried Starscream.  
  
Fubar and Devestator rammed their hands against the door to prevent the flood of people from rushing into the complex. The plating was bulging in some places, with fists and other heavy weapons ramming themselves against the door to get in.  
  
Everyone in the base knew what they wanted, and because of the sheer number of people trying to get in and get it was driving them all mad.  
  
Autographs  
  
Guest appearances  
  
Studio works.  
  
Hell, even personal write-ins on Fanfiction.net!  
  
IT was now Starscream regretted ever making Sleeping, but was also very glad to see him handling the situation.  
  
The Bed had wedged himself against the door with the other Bedicons…Except Sleepy who was now being wheeled into place as a barricade for the door.  
  
"WE NEED MORE WOOD!!" Screamed a voice in the back.  
  
Thundercracker pulled something from his pocket.  
  
For some reason it was a plank of wood with two eyes and a smiley face on it.  
  
After shrugging he tossed it to Rumble, who ran back to whoever needed the wood.  
  
"Move over!" Someone called.  
  
They looked behind them and moved to the side as Starscream, Ramjet, Soundwave, and Dirge rammed the important machine thingy into the door.  
  
"Hey!" Called Fubar, "We didn't use that thing for at least three fics!"  
  
"Let's get outta here!!" Cried Starscream.  
  
The Decepticons rushed out of the base, heading into the escape capsule that was big enough to fit everyone.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Cried Starscream.  
  
"Where will we go?" Asked Astrotrain.  
  
"Anywhere but here!" Spoke Sleeping and rammed the throttle forward.  
  
The engines ignited and the ship blasted through the water and broke the surface. The huge, egg-shaped ship blasted out of the water and everyone turned to see that their ship was sailing straight into-  
  
THE TITLE!!!  
  
Which is;  
  
RUN AWAY  
  
Or  
  
Attack of the fan people  
  
Or  
  
Sleeping on the run  
  
Or  
  
You get the idea, let's go on with the fic  
  
By: Who else? Norsehound!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. It would be awesome if I did, because I wouldn't need a disclaimer would I?  
  
After loosing their craft from smashing into the title, they all realized that they could fly and did so across the ocean. Before long they landed on the ground.  
  
"Well there goes the spaceship." Frowned Starscream.  
  
Sleeping looked around, "I think we're in North America…"  
  
"How can you tell?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Sleeping pointed to the distance, "That."  
  
Everyone turned to see an airplane flying in the distance, with a banner from the end of it saying "NATIONAL DECEPTICON DAY."  
  
"Erm…what does this mean?" Asked Thundercracker.  
  
Skywarp cried, "It means Megatron's Master plan!"  
  
"We're all gonna die!"  
  
"The cheese invasion!"  
  
"No you fools!" Blurted Starscream.  
  
"It means we're going to become Collectors items!" Cried Dirge.  
  
"If we aren't already…" Moaned Thrust.  
  
Sleeping suggested, "We should find a place to hide. How about the rave dome? Or the speaker system?"  
  
"Hmm…." Thought Starscream, "Maybe we should bust in on the Maximals…"  
  
"That's a good idea!" Replied Slumber.  
  
Thrust spoke on, "Yeah! And we can hold up there until the craze blows over!"  
  
"If it will EVER blow over…" Muttered Sleeping.  
  
"Anyway," Replied Starscream, "We should go by ground. If we fly, then we'll visible to aircraft and people on the ground."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Asked Rumble.  
  
Sleeping answered him; "We're fans in the military too. We'd be chased from here to Timbuktu."  
  
"!?!?!? Where?!" Asked Frenzy.  
  
"Forget it." Waved Sleeping, "Question is, how are we going to get from here to there?"  
  
"We'll just walk." Replied Starscream, "Or hitch a ride."  
  
"From who?" Asked Blitzwing.  
  
Starscream produced a phone book from his pants and flipped through it, "Does anyone remember the hotel the Maximals are in?"  
  
"…. You want to ask them for a ride." Said Sleeping Flatly.  
  
"No," Smiled Starscream, "I have a better idea…."  
  
SOME TIME LATER  
  
"I feel dumb…" Muttered the Beast Machines Silverbolt as he wore the costume of Sleeping.  
  
The whole Maximal crew was now dressed up in Decepticon uniforms, looking almost (And we say that lightly) Like the Decepticons.  
  
"Remember Starscream," Said the Beast Machines Optimus as he pointed, "You owe us bigtime."  
  
"Hey," Shrugged Starscream, "Next fic's a rave party. We'll have you guys get n free."  
  
"Cool!" Chimed both Cheetors.  
  
"Now," Announced Starscream, "You guys are to run around looking like us and getting attention while we flee to the real Autobot base. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yup." Replied the Beast Machine Rattrap, dressed like Phonixor. The Beast Machine one raised a hand.  
  
"Yes…. Er…Rattrap." Remembered Starscream.  
  
Rattrap asked, "Do I *Have* to be dressed like Rumble?"  
  
"Yes." Replied Fubar, "Or I'll crush you."  
  
"Er…okay…" Replied Rattrap as he looked up at the tremendous fist hanging over him.  
  
"Okay, move out!" Declared Starscream.  
  
Not four minutes in public, the Maximals drew a large crowd of fans and took off running.  
  
"GO!" Cried Starscream.  
  
The Real Decepticons took off running in a completely opposite direction.  
  
However, real fans saw them and took off after the Deceptions.  
  
"We're being followed…" Observed Fubar.  
  
"As soon as we round the corner transform!" Ordered Starscream.  
  
As soon as the fans rounded the corner, everything seemed to have vanished. There was a free sale on Kitchen appliances and in the store across from that there were beds on display. Also in a novelty store was a number of items.  
  
The mob looked around in confusion and didn't notice the construction vehicles parked in the lot.  
  
After looking around they all left and the area was clear.  
  
"Okay guys!" Called Starscream from his alleyway hiding position.  
  
The Kitchen appliances transformed and walked out into the street.  
  
The beds also transformed and walked out, Sleeping saying, "Thanks Demonstrator."  
  
"No problem!" Replied the Decepticon sign and rushed off to advertise something else.  
  
"Are we all here?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"SAUSAGE!" Cried Phonixor.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes." Replied Starscream.  
  
"We should move!" Called Hook.  
  
Angry fumed, "Why are we standing around!? We should BRAIN THE GUYS WHO COME TO GET US!"  
  
"YEAH!" Cried Pissed, "We gotta bash some heads!"  
  
Sleeping muttered, "I just wish they'd stay like Fubar…"  
  
Then the fan people rounded the corner.  
  
"Didn't they just leave?" Asked Nobody.  
  
"RUN!" Cried Snooze.  
  
The whole lot transformed and flew off at ground level as they fled the fans.  
  
"We got away!" Cried the Decepticons.  
  
Then the Maximals turned the corner-  
  
-And ran straight into our hero Decepticons.  
  
After much dust, loud noise and everything Starscream coughed, "I hate backfires."  
  
"What do we do?" Inquired F'ed.  
  
"RIP SOME HEADS OFF!" Cried Angry, who was thankfully pinned beneath Rhinox.  
  
"No…" Said Sleeping and noticed the closing fan-mob. He extracted himself from the pile of transformers and pulled off one of the pillows.  
  
Suddenly the mob found themselves squared off against a huge pillow.  
  
One mighty blow KO'ed the lot and left the Decepticons alone.  
  
"Wow…." Gasped Thundercracker.  
  
"I WANT ONE OF THOSE!" Whined Rumble.  
  
Starscream called, "Knock it off! Let's get out of this mess and GET OUT OF TOWN!"  
  
The Decepticons left shortly afterward, the Maximals tearing off their costumes and walking off…  
  
SOMETIME LATER  
  
Sleeping and the Decepticons found themselves taking shelter in a national park (Unnamed at the moment for protection)  
  
"Ugh…" Frowned Starscream, "This is embarrassing! We're Decepticon warriors! We SHOULDN'T fear these humans!"  
  
Sleeping asked, "Well…assuming you want to keep them as fans. If we killed them we'd be hated and driven off the planet on a rail…"  
  
"Good point." Observed Starscream and turned to Soundwave, "Okay, so if the Autobot HQ is too far away, where can we go?"  
  
Soundwave pointed, "We could go there."  
  
Everyone looked over to see a very large building.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't there before!" Cried Thundercracker.  
  
Sleeping walked over to the building and read a sign on the side.  
  
"What does it say?" Asked Starscream, approaching Sleeping.  
  
"Warning: Plot building. Essential for storyline purposes." Read Sleeping.  
  
"Well…that's informative." Replied Starscream, "But who the hell lives here!?"  
  
The door opened and out stepped a figure that's (Thankfully) missed the last couple of fics.  
  
Megatron.  
  
Everyone gasped, and Megatron looked down at the Decepticons.  
  
"What are you doing in my front lawn?" Asked the ex-leader of the Decepticons.  
  
"Er…would you believe running for our lives?" Asked Sleeping.  
  
"Great. So you're still alive." Replied Megatron, "If I had my gun I'd do something about it, but seeing I've become a Shrubbier the best I could do is throw rotted plants at you."  
  
"Are you?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Not a bad idea." Smiled Megatron as he reached out to something behind the doorframe and produced a rotted elm tree.  
  
But then a mob approached- comprising of fans.  
  
"But not before I get rid of them." Frowned Megatron.  
  
"Why us over them?" Asked Sleeping.  
  
"Because I can turn you guys into a tourist attraction." Frowned Megatron, "I can't do jack with the fans."  
  
The elm tree flew through the air and crushed several fans. The mob continued to serge towards the Decepticons, however.  
  
"Can they read?" Asked Megatron as he threw a bush at the enemy.  
  
Everyone looked up at the sign on Megatron's abode.  
  
"IF YOU CAN READ THIS BEWARE OF FLYING SHRUBBERY."  
  
"Huh." Thought Sleeping, "Well…he has a point."  
  
"Maybe we should leave." Suggested Tired.  
  
"What an excellent idea!" Said Starscream and transformed.  
  
Everyone transformed and flew off.  
  
"Okay, so where do we go now?" Asked Thrust.  
  
Sleeping in bed mode suggested, "Why don't we go find the Autobot HQ like we were going to in the beginning?"  
  
"Because," Answered Starscream, "I just remembered it would be impossible…. They didn't name the mountain they landed on."  
  
Sleeping then said, "I KNOW!! Why don't we go land where the Transformers 2002 people are staying."  
  
"The who?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Y'know, Norsehound's thingymabober for the *New* Transformers series!" Replied Sleeping.  
  
"We still have to get there." Said Dirge.  
  
"No we don't. Look down." Replied Sleeping.  
  
Sure enough, Mt. Shasta had a very large craft sticking out of the end of it.  
  
"Aren't we going to breach the storyline if we land?" Asked Soundwave.  
  
"This is a sleeping fic! We can do anything without any repercussions!" Said Sleeping.  
  
And so they descended.  
  
Optimus Prime wheeled as Blaster announced, "Optimus! We got some Decepticreeps flyin' in!"  
  
"Who." Replied Optimus as he looked at the screen-  
  
-And at the flying beds and kitchen appliances.  
  
Something was amiss…and Optimus couldn't place it.  
  
Jazz voiced the confusion, "Since when did the Decepticons recruit beds?!"  
  
"Er, now." Said Blaster then announced, "They're landing!"  
  
Ironhide ran up and asked, "Should we blast 'em?"  
  
"No," Replied Optimus, "Let them land. Maybe they don't want to fight."  
  
Sure enough they didn't as they came in.  
  
Optimus decided to get everyone together.  
  
"So you claim to be a different band of Decepticons?" asked Optimus.  
  
"Yup." Said Starscream.  
  
"And you're running from what?" Asked Jazz.  
  
"Fandom." Replied Sleeping.  
  
Just then Thundercracker and Jetfire entered.  
  
"Woa!" Cried both Thundercrackers as they looked at each other.  
  
Thing was, the TF2002 version had Autobot symbols on him.  
  
"Hey! Since when did Thundercracker defect?!" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Er…Episode three…Seeker's wings." Said Dirge.  
  
Jetfire asked, "Who brought in the clowns?"  
  
Sleeping suggested, "Maybe we should leave…it's kinda confusing with two Thundercrackers…imagine if the TF2002 Decepticons would show up…."  
  
"I understand." Nodded Optimus, "Well, good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Replied Sleeping.  
  
After leaving the Autobot base behind, Thrust asked, "Great. Now where do we go?"  
  
"Hey!" Called Sleeping, "The rave dome!"  
  
"Yes!" Chimed the other seekers, "The rave dome!"  
  
"Let's go then!" Cried Starscream and the Decepticons flew down to the dome.  
  
Unused since the Rave party, the Dome still stood and still under Decepticon rule.  
  
Fortunately no fan people had gotten the intelligence to show up here, and the Decepticons landed and inspected the dome.  
  
"Looks okay…" Mused Starscream; "We'll hide here. Now, who has the key?"  
  
"I do." Replied Sleeping and held up the Key to Vector Sigma™  
  
Rumble pointed, "Woa!"  
  
"Where did you get that?" Asked Blitzwing, "And how the hell did you make it fit the keyhole?"  
  
Sleeping shrugged, "It's the universal Decepticon key. What else would we use?"  
  
So Sleeping used the Key to Vector Sigma™ to gain access to the Dome.  
  
As they all piled in they closed the door.  
  
"Hey! Who goes!" Rumbled a voice.  
  
"Shackles?" Asked Starscream.  
  
The huge Decepticon walked forward with his diamond-shaped head and glared at the Decepticons, "What's going on?"  
  
"What are you doing here? Didn't you have your own fic series?" Asked Starscream.  
  
Sleeping shrugged, "No reviews. I thought I might make a guest appearance."  
  
"…Or assign him to guard duty." Replied Sleeping and shrugged, "Hey, he's good."  
  
Starscream asked, "And we're supposed to be stuck up here!"  
  
The whole dome was dark at the moment, looking like a rave party was about to explode into action…except there were no decorations around the dome.  
  
So no rave party yet…  
  
"Okay, so now what do we do?" asked Rumble.  
  
"We'll just stay here until the thing blows over." Replied Sleeping.  
  
And so they waited. Listening to Soundwave, they remained holed up in there for three days.  
  
But on the fourth day there was a huge knocking.  
  
Skywarp teleported outside and then teleported back in to say, "It's the Autobots…"  
  
"Let them in." Replied Starscream.  
  
Fubar and Devestator pulled back the huge doors and in came the RID and G1 Autobots.  
  
"Why are you guys here?" Asked Starscream.  
  
The RID Optimus replied, "We were hoping to have another Rave party."  
  
"We would have funded it and wanted to check this place out. We tried calling your base, but we didn't get an answer."  
  
"We're kinda on the run at the moment." Replied Starscream, "It's a long story…"  
  
"Running from Fandom I suppose." Replied the G1 Optimus.  
  
"Yup." Answered Sleeping.  
  
"We did that for a while, but we waited." Said the G1 Optimus, "And look where we are now."  
  
"Are you saying you have advice for us?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"Yup." Replied the wise G1 Optimus and pointed, "Never throw away your fandom. Instead, make it grow and spread your name."  
  
"So what should we do?" Asked Soundwave.  
  
The Primes shrugged, "Have another Rave party."  
  
"That's a good idea!" Cried Rumble.  
  
Starscream rubbed his hands together, "Yes…that way we can get more money for that stereo system we needed…."  
  
"Wait!" Cried Sleeping, "How do we end the fic?"  
  
"Does it have to be drawn out?" Asked Rumble.  
  
"No." Said Demonstrator, "It ends here."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Fin  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Wait! Wailed Starscream, "We're just going to kill off the fic just like that?"  
  
"Yup." Replied Sleeping, "That way we can get on with the next fic."  
  
"Can I end it?" Asked Demonstrator.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Asked Starscream.  
  
"I'm an irony gag." Replied Demonstrator, "Plus I'm a bigger gag, because there's a Demonstrator on Superdeformers of Devestator. But since I'm an original character Norse doesn't need to put that in."  
  
"Okay…." Said Starscream.  
  
Demonstrator called out to the dome; "This is the end."  
  
And so it was  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Fin  
  
---------------------------------- 


End file.
